La balançoire aux souvenirs
by opelleam
Summary: A la nuit venue, dans le parc déserté par les enfants, une balançoire, se transforme pour un temps en machine à remonter le temps. OS/UA – Soft SasuNaru pour la session 2 du défi MUSIC


**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer : Une fois de plus, seul le décor m'appartient, les personnages sont à M. Kishimoto.**

**Bêta: Tamaki.  
><strong>

**Note : Pour cette seconde session du défi MUSIC, je suis tombée sur un morceau que j'aime vraiment beaucoup pour sa douceur et sa nostalgie. Voici donc le texte qu'il m'a inspiré en UA. A lire avec la musique en fond Tree of life de Yodelice (lien sur mon profil), votre temps de lecture devrait être celui du morceau (pensez à mettre le volume assez fort car le début est presque silencieux !). Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>La balançoire aux souvenirs.<strong>

Il avance doucement, sans vraiment chercher son chemin, naviguant paisiblement au gré des rues, tournant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte dans le dédale de ruelles autour de chez lui. Il n'a pas de but précis, il se balade simplement, laissant la nuit être sa compagne pour un temps. Il aime cette heure, quand les rues sont vides et que la ville lui appartient en quelque sorte. Autour des réverbères, une myriade d'insectes en tout genre s'agitent et s'agacent, créant des nuées fugaces et mouvantes qu'il retrouve de pas en pas. Il fait humide ce soir et la fraîcheur de la nuit sur ses bras nus est agréable après la chaleur écrasante de la journée. Au loin, le chant mélodieux des grillons enchante la cité et rythme ses pas. Il se sent bien. Certaines fenêtres sont encore allumées, mais la plupart témoignent déjà de l'heure avancée.

Tout à coup, le grincement d'une balançoire attire son attention et il tourne les yeux vers un parc qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque-là. Les lumières artificielles de la rue qui l'éclairent lui font découvrir le portique d'où est venu le bruit. Il observe un instant les trois balançoires abandonnées pour la nuit et sourit. Naturellement, il se dirige vers la petite porte qui y mène et va s'asseoir sur l'une d'elles. Cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas fait ça et ses hanches se casent avec un léger frottement entre les cordes qui retiennent la simple planche de bois. Ses mains agrippent ces dernières et il se demande, un instant, combien d'enfants ont fait comme lui, ici même. Il donne une légère impulsion et relève ses jambes, bien trop longues, pour laisser le mouvement de balancier se faire. Une très légère brise vient s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux bruns, faisant voleter les mèches qui encadrent son visage. Il s'élance un peu plus fort et ferme les yeux pour savourer le vent qui l'entoure. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que ces merveilleuses sensations éveillent des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés.

Il lui semble tout à coup, entendre les cris, les rires des enfants qu'il voyait au parc, entendre le bruit de leurs courses-poursuites et les pleurs des plus jeunes. Il pourrait presque sentir la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage, celui de ces jours d'été, il y a bien longtemps. Sans lutter contre eux, il laisse les souvenirs l'envahir.

- Hé, tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Le visage de Sasuke s'adoucit alors que l'image de Naruto se forme dans son esprit. Il revoit son sourire espiègle, les cicatrices sur ses joues qui lui donnent l'air encore plus malicieux et ses yeux bleus qui brillent. Il a peut-être cinq ans, il lui tend un seau et une pelle. Lui est assis sur un banc, à côté de son frère qui lui lit un livre. Il hésite, mais d'un signe de tête, Itachi l'incite à y aller et Sasuke saute pour suivre son nouvel ami jusqu'au bac à sable. Ensemble, ils vont entreprendre la construction du plus grand château jamais imaginé. Un petit rire lui échappe alors qu'il se souvient des piteuses deux tours qu'il résultera de leur projet, le reste détruit lors d'une énième dispute pour faire comprendre à l'autre, comment il faut procéder. Ils ne parviendront jamais au bout de leur idée, malgré les plans, les poings et les cris.

Itachi ne dit rien quand ils se disputent, il les laisse régler leurs conflits tout seuls, parce que malgré leurs désaccords quasi chroniques, les deux petits garçons ne se lâchent pas et se recherchent toujours, à peine arrivés au parc. Et quand il s'agit de défendre leur place au bac à sable, ils se battent côte à côte, faisant de leur différence une force. Le monde de Sasuke s'ouvre grâce à lui, à sa voix nasillarde qui lui vrille les oreilles, à sa main chaude qui attrape la sienne, ses rires et ses colères, ses bouderies et ses insultes. Son imagination débordante entraîne le petit garçon dans un univers fantastique fait de monstres et de méchants à combattre, de batailles gigantesques et épiques, de capes et d'épées, de princesses à sauver, même si les filles, c'est nul, et que c'est mieux de punir les vilains et les robots destructeurs.

Le souvenir s'estompe et un autre prend sa place, Naruto a dix ans, il ne veut pas montrer ses larmes et serre les poings. En classe, tout le monde se moque de lui parce qu'il n'a pas su répondre à la question de leur professeur. Sasuke s'agace et se lève pour défendre son ami, se mettant face à lui devant tout le monde et en leur criant toutes les insultes qu'il connaît, en inventant même. Ils finiront chez le directeur et écoperont d'une retenue et du ménage à faire dans l'école, ajouté à cela deux semaines de punition à la maison, plus de télé et plus de console. Il s'en fiche, les yeux brillants et l'étreinte de Naruto en valait la peine, et la joie qui illumine son regard alors que son père le réprimande agace encore plus ce dernier.

Naruto a quinze ans maintenant, il lui offre un sourire éclatant sur les draps blancs qui ont abrité leur première fois. Il est beau, tellement beau. Son corps à peine sorti de l'adolescence n'a pas encore pris toutes ses formes masculines. Il est encore un peu efflanqué, ses jambes plus longues que son tronc, mais Sasuke ne l'a jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Ils l'ont fait, ils ont fait l'amour, et jamais il ne s'est senti aussi vulnérable et fort en même temps. C'était aussi magique que ce qu'il avait espéré, malgré les peurs, malgré les histoires des uns et des autres sur des premières expériences ratées. La leur n'était pas de ce genre-là, elle était à la hauteur de l'amour qu'ils se portent, maladroite et incertaine aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils apprendront ensemble, petit à petit, de plus en plus souvent.

Ils souffriront aussi parce que la vie n'est pas toujours rose, parce que la confiance se fragilise parfois et que la jalousie et la curiosité sont des séductrices bien attirantes. Ils bâtiront, ils détruiront, ils reconstruiront leur relation comme ce château de sable des années auparavant. L'expérience de la vie les aidera à ne pas échouer cette fois-ci.

La balançoire ralentit et Sasuke la laisse s'arrêter, ouvrant les yeux et revenant à la réalité.

Il est une heure cinq et une vibration se fait ressentir. Il attrape son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Sur l'écran, le visage de Naruto lui sourit, les joues rouges, emmitouflé dans son écharpe, un ridicule bonnet de père Noël sur la tête qui lui donne un air idiot mais adorable à la fois. Il fait glisser son index sur la surface lisse de l'appareil avant de l'amener à son oreille.

- Hey.

- Hey.

**FIN**


End file.
